Gotenks
Gotenks është fusioni i bërë nga Goteni dhe Trunksithumb|Gotenks super sajan 3 | Gara = Human - Saiyan Hybrid (1/2 e Njeriut, 1/2 Saiyan) | Gjinore = Mashkull | FamConnect = Goten (fusee) Tranks (fusee) Mbreti Vegeta (gjyshi gjysma) Dr Brief (gjyshi gjysma) zonja Brief (gjyshja e gjysmë) Bardock (gjyshi gjysma) dem-King (gjyshi gjysma) [Chi-Chi-së] (gjyshja e gjysmë) Gogetaxhain / Veku (babai) Vegito (babai alternative fusion) Goku (babai gjysma) Vegeta (gjysma babai) Chi-Chi (nëna e gjysmë) Bulma (nëna e gjysmë) Gohan (vëllai gjysma) Bulla (gjysma motra) Raditz (xhaxhai gjysma) Tarble (xhaxhai gjysma) Gurrë (halla e gjysmë) Videl (motra e gjysmë në Ligji) Pan (mbesa gjysma) Vegeta Jr 's nënë (mbesa e gjysmë ose i madh-grandneice) Goku Jr (gjysma i madh i madh i madh nipi) Vegeta Jr (gjysma madhe nip i madh i madh / i biri) }} '' 'Gotenks''' (ゴテンクス) është rezultat jashtëzakonisht i fuqishëm i Tranks dhe Goten me sukses duke përdorur Fusion Dance, dhe i pari bashkim karakter të shihet në '' Dragon Ball'' seri.Dragon Ball seri Dukje për 40 mbuluar]] Gotenks vesh nje blu dhe të verdhë me ngjyrë Metamoran jelek, e cila të gjitha karaktere të krijuara nga Dance Fusion kanë. Rreth belit të tij është një blu / jeshile brez, dhe ai vesh pantallona të bardhë i butë, këpucë të errëta, dhe wristbands zeza. Stili i tij e flokëve është një përzierje e flokëve të dy Trunks dhe Goten, me pjesën e përparme dhe e pasme të flokëve të tij të qenit e zezë si ato të të Goten, dhe palët qenë ngjyrë vjollcë / e bardhë se flokët Trunks është, dhe stili i saj është ngjashëm i përgjithshëm për të, ndërsa Goten në Super Saiyan formë. Trupi i tij është gjithashtu shumë dinjitoz dhe muskuloz, sidomos për dikë që mosha e tij. Personalitet Gotenks 'është unik edhe pse ai ndan tipare të personalitetit të krijuesve të tij, Goten dhe mbathje. Gotenks është i njohur të jetë kryelartë, arrogant dhe të djallëzuar si Trunks, por ai vepron gjallë dhe whines si Goten. Ashtu si në përbërjen gjenetike të Goten dhe mbathje, Gotenks është një Saiyan / Human hibrid. Interesante, Gotenks ka kulmin e një gruas së ve, diçka as Goten apo mbathje të ketë, edhe pse është e mundur e saj që Tranks ka kulmin e një vesë që është e fshehur nga Bangs të tij, përveç kësaj Goten nuk kanë kulmin e një vesë së në'' Dragon Ball GT'' . Ai gjithashtu në masë të madhe i ngjan Vegeta në drejtim të hairstyle tij, shprehjeve të fytyrës dhe të padurueshëm tij, qëndrim arrogant. Historia Prapa valle Gotenks është një nga dy bashkim s kryhet nëpërmjet përdorimit të Fusion Dance teknikë. Ai, së bashku me Gogeta, luftëtar i krijuar nga Goku dhe Vegeta duke përdorur Dance Fusion, janë thirrur nga dëshpërimi për të mundur armiqtë e të fuqishme. Në rast Gotenks së, armiku i tij është Majin Buu dhe më vonë në sagë, ai është për t'u përdorur nga Majin Buu si burim i tij kryesor i energjisë kur Gotenks është zhytur. Gotenks është parë disa herë në'' Dragon Ball Z, dhe ka një pamje në filmat fjalës Dragon Ball Z: Fusion rilindur]'' dhe'' Dragon Ball Z: zemëratë e Dragoit. Valle është një lloj i veçantë i aftësisë shkrirje, një lidhje me gishtat e fusees të. Të fusees duhet të kryejnë një lloj të veçantë të paraqesin, atëherë lidhni gishtat e tyre indeksin në mënyrë të barabartë për të prodhuar një bashkim të përsosur. Gotenks është një shkrirje mësohet Goten dhe mbathje nga Goku, dhe të trajnuar më vonë nga Piccolo. Prapa bashkim Gotenks është shumë i ri, por i fuqishëm, dhe është shumë e gjallë dhe një procrastinator ekstreme. Gotenks ka një personalitet mjaft kryelartë dhe rebele. Ai i pëlqen të bëjë gjëra rrugën e vet dhe ka qenë e thënë më shumë se një herë se ai vepron më shumë si Vegeta se kushdo tjetër. Ai mendon se ai është në kontroll total, dhe ka çdo gjë në duart e tij. Ai nuk është pikërisht individ më të fuqishme të kthehet për të, si Gogeta, Vegito, Ultimate Gohan, dhe Super Saiyan 3 Goku '' Dragon Ball Z: Zemërimi i Dragon, 1995 kanë qenë të gjitha me sy provuar të jetë shumë më i fuqishëm se ai. Fuqia Gotenks 'mund lehtësisht rivalin çdo karakter individual në seri, duke e bërë atë një nga më të fuqishme. Ai është në gjendje për të kryer një transformimet pak, duke rritur fuqinë e tij dhe duke e bërë atë më të sigurt dhe vdekjeprurëse në betejë. Ai është mjaft kreative dhe origjinale, dhe krijon një rrjet të gjerë, ende qesharak e sulmeve të tij. Megjithatë, disa nga teknikat e tij krijuese të bëjë shkaktojnë dëme të fuqishëm, të tilla si e tij Super Kamikaze Ghost Sulmi, apo e tij Galactic Donut sulm. Biografia Gotenks lind Gotenks shihet së pari brenda Majin Buu Saga. Është sugjeruar që ai të jetë krijuar në përgjigje të forcave destruktive të Buu fuqishme Majin, i cili kishte mundur shumica e Toka 's fortë luftëtarë, të tilla si Gohan dhe Vegeta, dhe i cili kishte vranë një copë të madhe të popullsisë së Tokës. Goten dhe Brekë, homologët Gotenks s Gallery fusion, janë trajnuar dhe mësuar nga Goku (i cili mësoi për Dance Fusion në botën tjetër) dhe më vonë nga Piccolo, pas Goku u zhvillua nga koha në Tokë, si të suksesshme të kryer Dance Fusion. Pas mësimit procedurat dhe hapat që nevojiten të merren për suksesin e saj, Goten dhe Brekë kryer bashkim, megjithatë ata dështuar jo një herë, por dy herë. Sepse Dance Fusion është një tridhjetë minuta periudhë, një orë ishte tretur në bashkim Gotenks së. Kjo ishte zakonisht për shkak të faktit se një nga homologët, ose Goten ose Brekë, bëri diçka gabim gjatë kryerjes valle, qoftë edhe jo pak të shtrirë një gisht, duke shkaktuar Gotenks për t'u formuar si grotesquely dobët, apo morbidly trashë. Përfundimisht, Goten dhe Brekë kryer Dance Fusion duhet dhe krijoi Gotenks luftarakë. Piccolo dhe të tjerët vënë re se ai kishte fuqi të pabesueshme, por ai u pyet si për të nëse janë apo jo ai mund të luftojë Majin Buu. Kur Gotenks u ndërfutur parë, ai ndjehet mjaft të sigurt e pushtetit të tij të ri, dhe madje edhe kërceu në një përfundim se ai ishte mjaft e fortë për të rrahur Majin Buu. Kur arrin Majin Buu Gotenks, ai fyen Buu, duke e quajtur atë yndyrë, që zemëron Buu në një luftë. Për fat të keq për të dhe pjesës tjetër të Z Warriors, Majin Buu shpejt u kujdes Gotenks në një rrahje zemre. Gotenks tërhoqën, dhe e kuptoi se ai ishte ende shumë i dobët për Majin Buu. Piccolo sugjeroi (pas sharje e Saiyan tepruar për mosbindje) që Gotenks zbusin, dhe të bashkohen përsëri, këtë herë vetëm si një Super Saiyan. Gotenks vs Buu Mbathje dhe Goten transformuar veten e tyre si Saiyans Super. Megjithatë, për shkak Dance Fusion kërkon afër-i barabartë, nëse jo identike niveli pushtet s e secilit prej individëve të ndërfutur, Brekë kishte për të ulur nivelin e tij të energjisë në ndeshjen e Goten, pasi e tij ishte pak më e lartë nga të qenit një vit më të vjetër. Të dy të rinj Saiyans Super pastaj te perziera dhe u bë Super Saiyan Gotenks. E Gotenks reja vendosi të testojë forcën e tij të ri dhe shpejtësinë, nga gara rreth dhjetra botërore të kohës në një blic, me Piccolo në ndjekje të nxehtë. Nga shikuar shpejtësinë e tij dhe vepron fëminore, Piccolo analizuar forcën e re Gotenks së. Ai e kuptoi se ai është tepër më shpejt se më parë, dhe vuri në dukje gjithashtu para se ajo ishte një transformim mbresëlënës. Pas marrjes xhiro të shpejta rreth Tokës, Gotenks mendonin se ai ishte pa dyshim gati për Majin Buu, por duke marrë një sy gjumë pas fluturimit nëpër botë kaq shumë herë shkaktuar kohën e tij fusion të kaloj, dhe ai shkrehu në Goten dhe mbathje para Buu mund edhe të kuptoj se çfarë gurgule ishte rreth. Piccolo këmbënguli se ai tjetër, dhe le Brekë dhe Goten merrni fuqinë e tyre mbrapa nga të gjitha sherr së vërtetë tërhequr off Fusion. Por ndërsa Gotenks dhe Piccolo festohet me suksesin e tyre, Majin Buu fituar çështje të mëdha. Pas një luftë të shkurtër me homologun e tij e keqe, keqja Buu, Majin Buu u ngrënë dhe absorbohet nga ai, duke rezultuar në të fuqishme Super Buu. Gjatë luftës së tij me Super Goku Saiyan 3 Majin Buu ishte premtuar një tjetër luftëtar i fuqishëm përveç Goku. Ky premtim është bërë nga Goku, dhe Majin Buu menduar shumë në ofertë. Majin Buu duhej të prisni disa ditë para se luftëtari ishte gati. Ai u tundua për të refuzuar, por Majin Buu pranuar ofertën. Por tani, për shkak se kujtesa zhytet në thellë në mendjen e tij, Super Buu mendon se ku luftëtar i tij i fortë është. Kur ai është krijuar, Super Buu menjëherë shkon në Lookout Kami-s me newfound e tij sipas fjalës Sense fjalës Ki | aftësia për kuptimin' ki nënshkrimet]], dhe e gjen vendin vetë ku Goten, mbathje, Piccolo, dhe pjesa tjetër e grupit ishin vendosur. Gjithkush ishte i tronditur e pushtetit të ri keqe Super Buu-së, dhe ata filluan të shqetësohem për atë që ai do të bëjë me ta. Goku, Vegeta, dhe Gohan, të cilët ishin luftëtarë të fuqishëm në planet, ishin të gjithë të vdekur apo jo fizikisht i pranishëm, si Goku ishte kthyer në Bota Other si kohën e tij në Tokë ishte lart, Vegeta kishte sakrifikuar veten e tij në një kotë përpiqet për shkatërrimin e Majin Buu dhe Gohan u menduar i vdekur pas humbjes së tij, por ishte vendosur në fjalës Botërore fjalës së shenjtë të Kais]] me Suprem Kai, Goku Kibito, të, dhe e Vjetër Kai, me e fundit zhbllokimin potencialin Gohan e fshehur. Gotenks ishte vetëm duke u menduar lënë që të ketë ndonjë shans kundër Super Buu me ato të zhdukur. Pas mbërritjes së tij, Super Buu kërkoi luftëtar e tij e premtuar. Piccolo ishte e vetmja qenie që përgjigjet mund të përgjigjet kërkesat përbindësh mizor, sepse Goten dhe Brekë ishin në mes të pushuar. Piccolo ofron një orë, që i përkasin ditëve të premtuara se Super Buu duhej të priste. Sepse Super Buu ishte aq i padurueshëm, ai vendosi të vrasë të gjithë njerëzit e mbetur në Tokë për të marrë kohë nga ngrohtë mbi të gjitha sinjalet e tyre të energjisë dhe nisjen e panumërta të vogël, por trarëve vdekjeprurëse të energjisë mbi ta, duke vrarë por të gjithë ata që ishin të shpejtë të mjaftueshme për t'i shmangej sulmeve (të tilla si Tien dhe Chiaotzu), dhe z Satani dhe tij [qen] Bee, i cili e kishte shoqëruar më parë Majin Buu. Super Buu pastaj ka pritur për një sasi të vogël të kohës për përgatitjen e Gotenks. Megjithatë, ai ishte shumë i etur për të luftuar dhe shumë më tepër të paduruar të prisni më gjatë. Përfundimisht, durimin e tij vrapoi jashtë duke pritur para se gjysmën e orës së ai u tha për të, dhe Super Buu kërkoi për të parë luftëtar e tij. Piccolo u la pa zgjidhje, por për të tërhequr drejt Buu Gotenks, por ai nuk ishte ende gati. Goten dhe Brekë ishin duke fjetur, dhe Super Buu ishte e drejtë në rrugën e tyre. Për fat të mirë, Piccolo vendosi të marrë një rrugë të gjatë, duke i dhënë dy të rinjve kohë shtesë për të përgatitur veten. Edhe pse ai ishte vetëm në gjendje të ngecë Buu për një minutë, kjo barazohet me afërsisht gjashtë orë brenda e hiperbolik Dhoma Koha, dhe lejohet Goten dhe Brekë kohën që ata e nevojshme për të shërohem. (Ajo gjithashtu dha Saiyans rinjve kohë të mjaftueshme për të zhbllokuar e tyre " arma sekrete"). Super Buu filluar të marrë vërtet paduruar pas disa minuta në këmbë për kaq shumë kohë, dhe kërcënuar Piccolo se ai do të vrasë të gjithë në vëzhgim nëse ai nuk është marrë për luftëtar tij. Piccolo vendosi se ishte tani ose kurrë, dhe çoi më në fund Super Buu për luftëtar tij. Në kuadër të Dhomës Koha hiperbolik, Super Buu pa dy individë të rinj, dhe mistook ato për luftëtar e tij. Ndërsa dy djemtë të gatshëm të bashkohen, Super Buu akuzuar drejt Trunks, dhe e goditi poshtë para se të shkrirë me Goten. Brekë kërkoi që Super Buu mbajnë kuajt e tij dhe të shikojnë ata bashkohen. Super Buu ndaluar për t'u përpjekur dhe për të kuptuar se çfarë po ndodhte, dhe në procesin e jep Goten dhe Brekë kohë të mjaftueshme për të siguresave në Gotenks. Super Buu shikuar në luftëtar perziera ri sikur ai ishte një shaka, dhe madje guxonte atë për t'i dhënë atij gjuajtja e tij më të mirë. Gotenks bëri vetëm se, dhe u prekur në tokë. Ai pastaj mori back up, dhe përshëndeti Buu në shpejtësi e tij. Gotenks akuzuar drejt Super Buu, por Super Buu dodged të gjitha sulmet e tij me lehtësi, dhe Gotenks grushta shpejt përsëri. Gotenks atëherë filluan për të përdorur një sërë sulmesh enigmatike, të cilat ishin të gjitha të prishura dhe të çuditshme, dhe ata me humor dështuar kundër Super Buu. Ashtu si Gotenks ishte gati të provoni një tjetër një nga lëvizjet e tij dashuroj, Super Buu shuplakë atë të drejtë të gjithë pummeling e tij, të përballet me atë në një mur dhe deklaruar ai do kishte mjaft të ngordhalaq. Gotenks pastaj vendosi për të ngrohur gjërat një nivel, dhe u transformua në një Super Saiyan. Piccolo ishte i lumtur që Saiyan i ri kishte arritur në fund transformimin e tij (që nga viti Gotenks nuk ishte në gjendje për të marrë formën e pa u shkrirë në të, para), dhe menduan se ai ishte gati për Super Buu. Gotenks menduar një tjetër sulm të çuditshme të lëshoj në Super Buu, ku ai mundësuar dhe krijuar një unazë të madhe rrethore të energjisë quajtur Halo kozmik. Ai pastaj shtrihet në rrjet të energjisë rreth kokës Super Buu-së. Ai e uli unazë dhe e zvogëluar madhësinë e Zinxhirit në Super Buu, duke shpresuar të shtrydh frymë prej tij. Super Buu dukej për të reaguar me dhimbje ndaj sulmit, por merr pak serioz dhe sulmoi rrugën e tij nga kthetrat e saj me lehtësi. Gotenks është habitur, por pastaj u përpoq për të shkuar ballë për ballë me Super Buu. Ajo dukej ai ishte duke marrë në Super Buu, dhe madje edhe annoyingly bumped Super Buu mbi kokën e tij. Megjithatë, shumica e lëndimeve Super Buu vuajtur ishin vetëm nga aksidentet pamend, dhe e bëri atë të duket se vetëm të luajnë me rreth Gotenks. Super Buu pastaj akuzuar për Gotenks, i cili mrekullisht merr nga rruga, por shpejtësia Super Buu-së është shumë për Gotenks, dhe ai filloi atë poshtë në tokë. Gotenks dhe Super Buu pastaj spat për një moment të shpejtë, me Super Buu përfundimisht fitimin e sipërme të dorës me një shpullë të shpejtë në Gotenks me brith e tij kokë. Piccolo qëndron nga tmerruar se Gotenks po humbet edhe si një Super Saiyan. Gotenks duket të jetë duke nga idetë për atë që të shkojë ai do të kryejë të ardhshëm, por pastaj mendon për diçka që merr çuditshme në një nivel krejt të ri. Gotenks fillon në pushtet lart, dhe pastaj fillon të derdh mbrapa nga fantazmë versionet e vete. Super Buu dhe Piccolo jemi të tronditur dhe të hutuar se çfarë saktësisht Gotenks është duke bërë, por përgjigja shpejt e bëri vetë të dukshme. Gotenks mbledhur një fantazmë si version të vetes, duke e quajtur teknikë të "Super Kamikaze Ghost Sulmi". Ghost parë u grushta shpejt nga Super Buu, por ai papritmas kuptoi se çdo fantazmë ishte një bombë e kontaktit. Ghost menjëherë shpërtheu kur Buu grushta atë. Ky Super Buu gjymtuarit, me sa duket duke e lënë atë në dhimbje të madhe. Megjithatë përbindësh i kuq lehtë rilindur, dhe e bëri veten 100 për qind për luftën përsëri. Gotenks dhe Piccolo jemi të tronditur, por Gotenks shpejt puts Ghosts e tij për të punuar. Ai, pas krijimit të dhjetë prej tyre, mbledh të gjithë në një linjë skedar të vetëm. Si Gotenks të fillojnë të bisedojnë me homologët e tij fantazmë, Piccolo informon atë se Super Buu është zbutës dhe loafing rreth lëng të pijshëm, dhe është duke pritur derisa ai është gati. Gotenks merr zemëruar, dhe akuza të gjitha fantazmat e tij në Super Buu. Megjithatë, Super Buu shifra se si për të eliminuar çdo fantazmë pa prekur ato, dhe me lehtësi disponon dy prej tyre duke lëvizur nga rruga, enraging Gotenks. E njëjta procedurë si i fundit është plotësuar, dhe Gotenks planifikon një mënyrë për të shkatërruar Super Buu. Duke ditur se ai ka një oreks etur, Gotenks udhëzon fantazmat e tij për të pretendojnë se ata e panë ushqim. Fantazmat dëgjoni planin, dhe të kryejë atë në vënë në dysheme dhe gumëzhimë "çfarë po bën ajo" dhe "është i çuditshëm". Super Buu është kurioz të dini se çfarë gurgule është mbi të gjitha duke i kërkuar mund të hani atë, dhe peeks kokën e tij në kuadër të rrethit të Ghosts. Ata të gjithë të kryer një grevë para-parandaluese në Super Buu, i luring atë me një copë supozuar e ushqimit në terren, defekt atë copë-copë, duke çuar Gotenks dhe Piccolo që më në fund mendoj se Super Buu është zhdukur kur ata digjen të gjitha pjesët. Por për fat të keq, ai e përtërin si zakonisht. Gotenks (pretendon të jetë) habitur se si ai mund mundi Super Buu, duke e ditur se ai kishte një teknikë sekrete ai nuk kishte treguar (pastaj ai pretendon të ketë humbur të gjitha për ta bërë situatën edhe më dramatike). Piccolo pastaj vendosi të marrë një rrezik, dhe shkatërroi hyrjen dhe vetëm të dalë jashtë të Dhomës Koha hiperbolik. Kjo me sa duket Piccolo kurthe, Gotenks, dhe Super Buu brenda përgjithmonë. Pas kësaj, në manga, Gotenks tregon Piccolo se ai ende ka energji dhe fillon fyerjen me fyerje Piccolo atë përsëri për të luajtur një shaka. Super Buu dëgjon lajmet, dhe e mbushur vetëm me mendimet që ai kurrë nuk do të hani ëmbëlsirat kurrë përsëri, fillon të marrë jashtëzakonisht i çmendur. Me a piskat fuqishëm, ai atëherë lotët një vrimë përmes një dimension të ri. Anën e kundërt të vrimë duket se të çojnë jashtë të Dhomës. Round dy me Super Buu dhe Super Saiyan 3 Super Buu është i lumtur ai është ende në gjendje për të ngrënë, dhe shpejt ikën përmes Rip krijuara rishtazi të tij dimensionin, duke lënë Gotenks dhe Piccolo bllokuar brenda. Kur jashtë, Super Buu resurfaces dhe ka pjesën tjetër të luftëtarëve Z në mëshirën e tij. Gotenks dhe Piccolo janë bllokuar në Dhomën, duke mos lënë një të fortë të mjaftueshme për të ndaluar Super Buu. Krillin merr përsipër të provojnë dhe të qëndrojë deri në Super Buu, por është stumped shpejt, dhe shndërruar në një sheqeros. Si rezultat i entrapment tij pranë në Dhomën, Super Buu pastaj vendos të ndryshojë të gjithë në vëzhgim në fjalës karamele, dhe zjarret një masiv Antena Rrezja nga koka e tij brith. Ndërkohë, Gotenks dhe Piccolo janë duke u përpjekur të kuptoj se si Super Buu doli jashtë. Pas përjeton atë duke i zemëruar, Gotenks dhe Piccolo filloni të merrni të zemëruar dhe të bërtas me zë të lartë ashtu si atë Super Buu bëri për të shpëtuar. Fatkeqësisht, nivelet e tyre e pushtetit ishte shumë i ulët për të gris një tjetër vrimë të ri në dimension. Ata përpiqen atë pa pushim, dhe vazhdimisht dështojnë. Pastaj, Gotenks zbulon ai do të tregojë tani aftësinë e tij "sekret" dhe pastaj fillon në pushtet deri në thelb. Flokët e tij pastaj fillon të rritet, dhe të vetullave të tij fillojnë të zhduken si rrufe filloi rrethon atë në një shkëndijë të ndritshme e dritës si Gotenks po pëson një transformim të fuqishëm dhe të habitshme. Gotenks anashkalon Super Saiyan 2 dhe është shpallur si një Super Saiyan 3. Piccolo është i habitur dhe nuk mund të besojmë në fuqinë para tij. Gotenks pastaj fillon për të vënë pushtetin e tij të re për të punuar, dhe të ardhurat në përpjekje për të njëjtën feat bërë nga Buu. Fuqia e tij e re duket të jetë më se e mjaftueshme për të krijuar të njëjtën vrimë dimension si Super Buu bëri. Gotenks pastaj shpëton së pari, dhe paralajmëron Piccolo që do të vijnë së bashku para se ai është bllokuar përgjithmonë brenda. Namekian shpejt merr nga shoku i tij, dhe i bindet të rinj Super Saiyan 3. Kthehu jashtë, dy kërdi dëshmitar Super Buu bërë. Ai përpirë krejtësisht të gjithë nga rrezja e tij, dhe plasaritur e jashtme e Lookout Kami-së. Kur u pyetën se çfarë ka bërë nga Gotenks, Super Buu pergjigje gjithkush është në barkun e tij. Gotenks fillon të mendojë për fjalës Bulma dhe Chi-Chi (edhe pse, Super Buu grimcuar këtë të fundit duke e kthyer atë në një vezë para se të hyjnë në dhomë), si pjesë e nënës së tij (s), dhe menjëherë fillon akuzuar për Super Buu në zemërim. Ai pastaj fillon të Buu mirë Super me forcën e tij të ri Super Saiyan 3. Gotenks jep disa grushta disa të shpejta në Super Buu, dhe duket të jetë më i shpejtë se ai. Megjithatë, Super Buu ende duket të jetë duke luajtur me rreth tij. Gotenks dhe Super Buu vazhdojnë luftën e tyre, por Super Buu fillon për të fituar një dorë të vogël e sipërme me trupin e tij elastik. Ai fillon të dodging shumica e sulmeve fizike Gotenks duke formuar veten në sythe fleksibël. Në një moment, Gotenks fiton dorën e sipërme dhe goditje Super Buu në copa me e tij "Dhimbje koke Ndarjen" (Në versionin japonez quhet "Crush Brain Hammer"). Ai feston, por copat e Super Buu papritmas fillojnë të rrotullohen rreth tij shumë shpejt. Super Buu papritmas reformat, me sipërfaqe prej gjoksit të tij në këmbët e tij përfundoi rreth Gotenks, dhe pjesën e sipërme të trupit të tij të drejtë pas Gotenks. Super Buu puts duart në ajër dhe lejon trupi i tij për të bërë punën, dhe ai fillon squeezing atë. Gotenks i tregon atij për të ndaluar squeezing, por Super Buu vetëm qesh dhe fillon të shtrydh e vështirë dhe më e vështirë. Super Buu squeezes atë për një sasi të mirë të kohës, dhe pastaj papritmas merr off dhe fillon të fluturojë. Super Buu fluturon për një distancë të mirë, me atë ende mbante Gotenks të drejtë tjetër të tij në trupin e tij. Super Buu fluturon drejt një mal, pastaj papritmas ndalon dhe liron kontroll trupin e tij të hekurt mbi Gotenks, duke e dërguar atë fluturon në një mal aty pranë. Gotenks zgjohet dhe fillon të përdorë një lëvizje tjetër të re, Balloon Super Ghost. Ai krijon një total prej 14 fantazmat me këtë teknikë, dhe ata duket të jetë më i fuqishëm se më parë. Ai pastaj mbledh të gjithë në Super Buu, por ai shpejt dodges ata, dhe eliminon të gjithë ata. Megjithatë, një fantazmë arrin të vijë në kontakt me Super Buu dhe lëndon atë shumë keq. Kjo lë Super Buu hapur për një sulmi nga Gotenks, marramendës atë copë-copë. Megjithatë, Super Buu regenerates përsëri. Kur reformuar, Gotenks shpejt akuza për Super Buu. Të dy luftëtarët duket të jetë mjaft i barabartë përpuq, megjithatë, Super Buu mban regjeneruese nga secili prej sulmeve të fuqishme Gotenks së. Gotenks zjarret rrezet e trarëve në Super Buu, dhe madje edhe ashpër feta përbindësh rozë në gjysmë. Por me çdo përdorimi Gotenks sulm, shpejt depleting tij Super Saiyan energji 3 është drenazhuar dhe Super Buu vetëm regenerates nga të gjithë. Super Buu fillon të bëhet i tronditur në forcën e re Gotenks, por buzëqesh në Saiyan rinj. Piccolo është i habitur për të parë Gotenks shkuar kokë për kokë me Super Buu, dhe bëhet mjaft i lumtur i Saiyan re, kur ai nuk është në shok në taksë betejë është duke marrë në pallatin e tij të vjetër. thumb | la | Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks sulmon Super Buu Super Buu pastaj fillon të marrë një avantazh kur ai bëri trupin e tij në një top, duke i detyruar këmbët e tij mbi supet e tij, dhe krahët e tij mbajnë ato të shtrënguar. Ai shkakton shkatërrimin totale rreth mjedisin e tij, dhe duket të jetë shumë i shpejtë dhe i shkathët për Gotenks. Megjithatë, të rinjtë Super Saiyan 3 mbërthen Super Buu në një tjetër një nga sulmet e tij dashuroj njohur si Ultra Buu Buu Volejboll. Super Buu është kapur në një seri të rrethit si energjive thithje që shtrydhur atë më parë, të cilën objekte rrokje rrethore. Dhe që nga Super Buu ishte një top, ai është kapur shpejt dhe të bllokuar brenda tij. Gotenks pastaj fillon për të luajtur me Topin e tij të ri Super Buu, dhe përfundimisht qorton atë në tokë me një gozhdë (me ndihmën e Piccolo në një skenë mjaft komike). Super Buu duket të jetë bërë për brenda topin, por ai formon një shpërthim të madh nga top unazave Gotenks së energjisë, dhe resurfaces. Pasi ai resurfaces pas të shërohet nga "Gotenks vazhdueshëm Die Die Raketave, Gotenks dhe Super Buu shkuar kokë për kokë përsëri. Gotenks duket të ketë një avantazh të lehtë, dhe shmanget më i sulmeve Super Buu-së. Megjithatë, Super Buu në kohë të kap Gotenks off roje dhe jep goditje të dhimbshme. Ata të dy luftojnë e vështirë dhe e tensionuar, madje edhe e zgjeruar luftën në qytete dhe male. Super Buu zjarre ! Një valë e madhe nga goja e tij në Gotenks, dhe lëndon atë shumë keq. Por Gotenks retaliates me teknikë shumë të njëjtin, dhe keq plagos Super Buu, por përsëri ai e përtërin. Të dy luftëtarë të fillojë serinë e këmbimit të goditjet, duke e bërë të vështirë për të përcaktuar se cila ishte luftëtar i mirë. Piccolo kuptoi se Super Buu ishte në fakt duke u dëmtuar, dhe uroi Gotenks në arritjet e tij. Gotenks dhe Super Buu shkojnë në atë përsëri, por tani duket Buu po mbaron e ideve, dhe Gotenks po mbaron nga dy fuqi dhe kohë. Si rezultat, Gotenks fillon të marrë serioz, dhe fillon rrahja Super Buu. Nuk është e qartë nëse Super Buu tani po mundi, por Gotenks në fund të betejës filloi të rrah me grushte Buu në pulpë. Ndërsa ai ishte gati për të dhënë goditjen përfundimtare, Gotenks mundësuar poshtë përsëri në formën e tij normale nga ka humbur një pjesë të madhe të fuqisë. Ai përpiqet të trembë Super Buu duke menduar se ai është shndërruar në një formë edhe më të fortë, dhe regurgitates më shumë nga fantazma e tij. Por për shkak Gotenks është më i dobët, kështu që janë fantazmat e tij, Super Buu shkatërron plotësisht fantazmat e tij, dhe vë sytë mbi Gotenks. Ai akuzon për atë dhe manhandles e luftëtar të ri. Për fat të mirë Gotenks defuses përsëri në Trunks dhe Goten, duke përfunduar luftën me Gotenks dhe Super Buu. Nuk shikonin majtas shpresë, përpjekje Piccolo për të bërë një qëndrim të fundit. Por, para se të ndodh kjo, Gohan arrin. Ai kishte qenë duke kaluar kohën e tij në Botën e Shenjtë e Kais, të paturit e fjalës Aftësisë fjalës së Vjetër Kai Hape | potencial i fundit i hapur]] tij nga Kai Vjetër. Me fuqinë e tij newfound në dispozicion të tij, Gohan filloi të dominojë tërësisht Buu me zor ndonjë përpjekje. Pas Super Buu hodhi veten në erë kur Gohan ishte gati ta vrisnin, Super Buu tregon deri një orë më vonë pasi ai e dinte se Goten dhe Brekë kishte nevojë për një orë të plotë para se të bashkohen përsëri. Gohan përpiqet për të luftuar atë, por Super Buu pretendon se ai dëshiron një raund tjetër me Gotenks. Ndërsa ai merr djemve të bashkohen përsëri në Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, Super Buu kryen e tij Absorbimit teknikë nga të shpërthente dy blobs nga shpinën e tij, të cilat kallëzoj deri dhe kapjen Gotenks dhe Piccolo. Ai pastaj thith ato në trupin e tij, si dhe kopje e keqe e krijuar në fytyrë Goku mendjen e tij dhe sallata, ndërsa ata janë Buu brenda. Kjo është pamja e fundit Gotenks 'që sillet rreth Buu, si nga koha Goten dhe Brekë janë çliruar nga trupi Buu-së, Toka ka qenë e hedhur në erë dhe lufta kundër Buu është marrë në planetin e Kai së Lartë. Gotenks shihet më vonë në fund bisht e episod "Festimet me Majin Buu", ku Goten dhe Brekë të shkrihen në Gotenks duke banje me Goku dhe luftuar atë brenda një vaskë të nxehtë, por ai pastaj overpowers atë duke transformuar në një Super Saiyan, shaka se ata duhet të qëndrojnë ndërfutur kështu Chi-Chi mund të shpulakë tyre një herë. Në'' Dragon Ball GT, Goten dhe Brekë jeni gati të bashkohen gjatë luftës me baby, por Goku i tregon atyre se, për shkak se Foshnja mund edhe të shkojë me një Super Saiyan 4, Gotenks do të ketë asnjë ndihmë. Disa herë më shumë në ç'është GT, opsion vjen për Goten dhe mbathje të siguresave (të tilla si një luftë kundër qindra e ringjalli Saibamen, apo kur ata mbajnë off Omega Shenron për një kohë të shkurtër ), por ata kurrë nuk përpiqen për të kryer Dance Fusion. Dragon Ball Z movies Gjatë dymbëdhjetë ç'është Dragon Ball Z filmit'','' Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Gotenks është formuar për të luftuar Forcat i diktatori pas Goten dhe Brekë kuptim Gogeta u formua në: Ferr. Ne më vonë shohim Gotenks në Dragon Ball Z: Zemërimi i Dragoit, në mënyrë që të mundë përbindësh Hirudegarn, por pas përdorimit të vazhdueshëm Die Die raketa për të sulmuar përbindësh, Hirudegarn transformon në një formë e re. Hirudegarn ri rreh Gotenks me një grusht të fuqishëm, dhe fusion wears off pas Gotenks bie në kokë terren të parë. Gotenks më së fundi u shfaq në Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku dhe Kthim Miqtë e tij!, I veçantë i lëshuar në vitin 2008, për të luftuar Aka, bashkim i Abo dhe Kado, dy ish-bandave të Frieza . Aka ka asnjë ndeshje për Gotenks, i cili përdor Wolf Fang Fist dhe Volejboll Sulmi, mësuar me sa duket nga Yamcha dhe Tien Shinhan gjatë dy viteve në mes të humbjes Buu-së dhe të veçantë . Megjithatë, edhe fuqia e tij nuk ishte në gjendje të qëndrojnë deri në kundërshtar të Super Wahaha jo Ha, duke shkaktuar atë të de-kapsollë. Fuqia Gotenks është konsideruar si një nga individët më të fuqishme në Ball ç'është Dragon ç'është e historisë, dhe është më i ri i të gjitha fusions. Madhësia e tij megjithatë, është bërë shumë për me fuqinë e tij. Ai është në gjendje të bëjë transformime të fuqishme të tilla si Super Saiyan 3, jashtëzakonisht rritjen nivelin e tij të energjisë. Në të kundërtën, ai është ende inferior ndaj fusions of Goku dhe Vegeta, sepse këto dy Saiyans janë më të forta se të dyja Trunks ose Goten, kështu bashkim i tyre (nëse janë Potara ose Dance Fusion) është superior, siç shihet në " 'Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai ku Super Gogeta mposht Janemba po aq lehtë si ai e bën në film, ndërsa Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks pranon se nuk është bërë ndonjë dëm në Janemba. Në Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks është në gjendje të mposhtin forcën Super Buu-së, edhe pse Majin 's durim parandalon atë nga të qenit të rrahur para defuses Gotenks. Teknikat dhe aftësitë e veçanta Personalitet fëminore Gotenks 'Shkakton atë për të krijuar sulme të shumta, disa prej të cilave janë asgjë të veçantë, ndërsa dëme disa marrëveshje të rënda. Shumica e sulmeve të tij janë përdorur vetëm një herë. Ai tenton të japë lëviz shumë themelore emrat e komplikuar. Zakoni i tij i dhënë emrat e të gjitha sulmet e tij (dhe më pas vetëm përdorimin e tyre një herë), ndoshta mund të vijnë nga Vegeta, i cili ka një të ngjashëm, por shumë pak qesharake zakon, (Sulmet më të lidhura Vegeta së, siç fjalës Gun fjalës Galick] ], Final Flash, ose Big Bang Attack, janë secili përdoren vetëm një herë në manga). Ky zakon është më pak e dukshme në anime, si Gotenks dhe Vegeta kanë tendencë për të përdorur këto sulme më shumë se një herë. Ki-bazë teknikat . *'' 'Fluturimi' - Gotenks ka aftësinë për të fluturuar me përdorimin e ki. * 'Shpëtuese Ki' - forma më elementare e energji valë. * ' Vendimi jurisë së' - Një teknikë e trefishtë Fireball përdorur në [[Dragon Ball Z: Butōden (seri) |'' Butōden seri]]. en:Gotenks de:Gotenks es:Gotenks pl:Gotenks fr:Gotenks ca:Gotrunks nl:Gotenks pt-br:Gotenks ru:Готенкс